Complejo de superhéroe
by tuai
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y la Universidad les ha cambiado, pero hay cosas que no cambian. Nate aún se mete en problemas, Chuck aún le saca de ellos, aunque nadie se lo pida. -Chuck/Nate-


**Notas:** Para **x_cursive** y **lexa_dartle_moo** (2x1, mira que apañada), como regalo de Navidad. Me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas. He blasfemado, me que he quedado hasta las 9 de la mañana escribiendo porno, he escrito y he borrado y he vuelto a escribir y a borrar, y esto es lo que ha quedado. Espero que os guste. Si sale bien todo se lo debo a Chace Crawford y su prettyness, que ha sido mi musa muso. Si no, todo culpa mía.  
**Disclaimer:** Si ganara dinero con esto no me quejaría tanto, pero no lo gano, porque no me pertenece.

Cuando se dieron la mano esa mañana de septiembre y él dijo "nos llamaremos" nada apuntaba a que ahora, dos años más tarde, hacía casi un siglo que no sabía nada de Nate. Aunque también era posible que ya supieran que eso pasaría.

Por supuesto, Chuck estaba perfectamente informado de qué era de su vida. Contra todo pronóstico, sacaba buenas notas en Stanford – estaba haciendo Derecho – y el sol de California le había aclarado el pelo y el ánimo. Eso puede que fuera por estar al otro lado del país, a cuatro mil setecientos ochenta y cuatro kilómetros y medio de Manhattan. Y de Chuck. No es que los hubiera contado. En general, sabía lo que su orgullosa madre iba contando a cada uno que se interesaba. Tampoco es que él se hubiera interesado, pero las noticias en el Upper East Side volaban.

Porque, de boca de Nate lo último que había oído era un amargo "que te den, Chuck", y luego un largo pitido, señal de que le había colgado el teléfono. Cualquier otra persona hubiera vuelto a llamar más tarde, o al día siguiente, o a la semana; pero él era Chuck Bass, y uno no se disculpa por ser Chuck Bass.

Y, pese a todo, ahí estaba él, preparado para romperle la nariz a un camello mientras encendían las luces de Navidad en el Rockefeller Center.

-Hola, Nathaniel. –Y ahí iba su puño, contra el tabique nasal de ese drogata. Y suerte que lo era, porque su falta de reflejos hizo que le diera tiempo a arrastrar a Nate a la limusina y a salir de allí todo lo rápido que una limusina Bentley puede salir de una calle estrecha. Si algo sabe Chuck es que más te vale llevar un vehículo de escape si pretendes destrozarle la cara a alguien que probablemente lleve una navaja escondida en los pantalones.

-Un invierno duro, ¿eh? –dijo, con un tono de lo más casual al tiempo que se recolocaba la bufanda-. Aunque claro, ¿cómo ibas tú a saberlo, en California?

-¿QUÉ?

Chuck supuso que esa exclamación de asombro no venía a cuento de las condiciones meteorológicas de Nueva York en esa época del año, sino más bien al asunto del camello de la nariz rota y la navaja.

-Bueno, Nathaniel, supuse que necesitarías ayuda con ese matón al que debes quinientos dólares.

-¿QUÉ? –repitió Nate, aún con la cara descompuesta. Chuck lo interpretó como "¿cómo sabes eso?". La locuacidad de Nate era algo que había llegado a dominar con los años.

-Ya me conoces, no puedo revelar mis fuentes, pero estoy al tanto de los negocios en los que andas metido. Supuse que después de lo de tu padre no serías tan estúpido como para meterte coca.

-No era mía.

-Si era un regalo no tenías por qué molestarte; yo no te he comprado nada.

-Chuck, sabes que no era mía. Además, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo cuidarme solo, ya no tengo 17 años.

-Debo haber malinterpretado las señales, entonces- replicó mientras se aplicaba un hielo en los nudillos doloridos-. ¿Estabas teniendo una agradable cita con el señor Libertad Condicional?

-No te importa lo que hiciera ahí, ¿vale? Además, aquí el único que se acuesta con tíos eres tú.

-Bueno, nadie se acuesta con hombres hasta que se acuesta con un hombre.

-Para el coche.

-Vaya, además de desagradecido, homófobo. Stanford está haciendo un gran trabajo contigo.

-Sabes que no es eso. Es tu manía de tratarme como si fuera una… -no se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba hasta que se oyó decirlo-… una damisela en apuros.

La sonrisa torcida de Chuck hizo acto de presencia.

-Si no te comportaras como un imbécil temerario no tendría que andar rescatándote en mi corcel negro.

Dio un par de toques en el cristal que les separaba del chófer, y la limusina se paró en seco.

-Dale recuerdos a tu madre, Nathaniel.

-Lo haré-, y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

--------

Podía haber pasado demasiado tiempo, Nate podía estar todo lo cambiado que un Archibald puede estar, pero su figura temblorosa en la barra del bar seguía siendo inconfundible.

-Nate- se sorprendió Chuck, con ambas manos ocupadas en las cinturas de sendas adolescentes de aspecto extranjero-, para estar ocultándote de mí, has elegido el mejor lugar para encontrarme.

Nate suspiró antes de vaciar el vaso de whisky.

-Quedan pocos sitios en esta cuidad que no sean de tu padre.

-Pero has venido justo aquí, donde sabías que estaría yo. Y has tenido suerte, porque pensaba montar una fiestecita para tres, pero supongo que a estas señoritas no les importará si te unes. Tú siempre fuiste el guapo y yo el carismático; y estas dos no entienden ni palabra de lo que digo.

Nate bufó, y ordenó otro whisky con hielo, pero Chuck negó con la cabeza y el barman ignoró su petición.

-No estoy de humor para esto, Chuck.

-De acuerdo, entonces. Chicas, ha sido un placer –las despidió, dejando un billete de cien en el escote de una de ellas y señalando la puerta-. Compraos algo bonito.

Las vio marcharse algo indignadas. En otro momento puede que le hubiera importado perderse la fiesta. Ahora mismo, no mucho.

-Vámonos, Nathaniel.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –preguntó, demasiado borracho como para resistirse.

-Te rescato –respondió, mientras le arrastraba hasta el ascensor-. Otra vez.

--------

-No sé de dónde viene este complejo de superhéroe, Chuck… -era divertido ver a Nate tratando de ser profundo cuando ni siquiera era capaz de vocalizar correctamente, y apenas conseguía mantenerse sentado en el sillón-. No es la primera vez que me emborracho, puedo volver a casa perfectamente.

-Oh, Nathaniel, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos, cuando dormías más en esta suite que en tu casa?

-Ya, bueno, no necesito esto ahora. De hecho –se levantó tambaleándose-, no te necesito a ti. No te he necesitado en dos años, y me ha ido perfectamente.

-Siempre me has necesitado, Nathaniel. Borracho, amenazado por traficantes…

-¡Dios!, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? –estalló Nate-. Aún estoy pagando las deudas de mi padre, ¿vale? Trabajo después de clase para pagar a esta gente y que dejen tranquila a mi madre.

-Ya lo sé. Eres tú el que no lo entiende. Esas deudas están saldadas, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargué de ellas.

Nate frunció el ceño, tratando de entender lo que eso significaba. De la incredulidad al alivio; del alivio al enfado. Se abalanzó sobre Chuck, agarrándole de las solapas del abrigo, húmedo de nieve, y empujándole contra la pared. Sus bocas demasiado cerca. Podía oler su piel, su aftershave, su champú, su exceso de whisky. Era un olor tan familiar.

-¡Deja de solucionarme la vida! No necesito tu dinero, no necesito tu compasión. –Volvió a golpear su espalda contra la pared- ¡Joder!

Chuck sabía que no hablaba Nate. Era su orgullo, era el alcohol. Rodeó sus muñecas con las manos, tratando de liberarse de él. El maldito abrigo costaba tres mil dólares. Nate forcejeó para soltarse. Siempre había sido más fuerte, y Chuck simplemente se dejó ganar. Con una mano le sujetó un brazo contra la pared, con la otra le agarró del cuello. Sus dedos se enredaron en la bufanda de cuadros.

Chuck se movió por instinto. Sus labios chocaron con brusquedad, trataron de acomodarse a los tensos labios de Nate, que no querían colaborar. Buscó con la mano libre su nuca, en un último intento por convencerle.

Nate se separó de él, sin dejar de hacer presión en su cuello. Entreabrió la boca, y repasó con la lengua su labio inferior, lentamente, como disfrutando del sabor que había dejado Chuck en él. Casi sonreía. Volvió a golpearle contra la pared, con tal violencia que los cuadros se tambalearon, y le besó. Le besó con rudeza, como sólo dos hombres se pueden besar por primera vez. Se besaron haciéndose daño, con todos los dientes. Sus lenguas se buscaron, y se encontraron, y se recorrieron cada esquina la boca con saña. Se mordieron los labios, puede que demasiado fuerte. En algún momento Nate tuvo que soltarle la mano que retenía contra la pared, porque Chuck, sin darse cuenta, buscaba el bajo de su camiseta, o probablemente el botón de sus vaqueros. Nate aún no le había soltado el cuello, y ya se adivinaba rojo bajo la bufanda. Lentamente dejó de presionar, hasta que su mano apenas era una caricia. La bufanda cayó al suelo, y detrás fue el abrigo.

Chuck, como siempre, iba demasiado vestido para la ocasión. Desapareció su chaqueta, y Nate sacó los bajos de su camisa a tirones del pantalón. Mientras que sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas, sus manos se peleaban con botones y hebillas. Se abrían paso entre capas de ropa, buscando el calor de la piel, un poco húmeda de excitación. Sus dedos se atropellaron hasta encontrar la línea de los boxers de Nate, y se detuvieron un instante, jugueteando con la tela fruncida del borde. Se separó de él lo suficiente para poder usar los labios en otra cosa que no fuera besarle.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que sí. –Su cara dudaba, pero sus manos no. Era como si por su cabeza estuvieran cruzando todas esas ideas sobre la moralidad y los valores y lo raro que era estar con la mano en los pantalones de tu mejor amigo, todas esas cosas que Chuck ya había descartado hace años; pero su cuerpo las ignoraba todas, y solo podía concentrarse sus labios calientes y encendidos y en la sangre pulsando en lo bajo de su abdomen. –Sí, lo estoy.

Y sin pensarlo más, no fuera a ser que recobrara la cordura, clavó las rodillas en el suelo, y con las manos temblorosas bajó a tirones los pantalones de Chuck.

Nate tenía los dedos fríos cuando le envolvió la polla con la mano, y dio gracias a todas las películas porno que había visto en su vida. Atacó con la lengua por delante, con los ojos cerrados, aprendiéndose cada forma de memoria, vistiéndola de saliva antes de usar los labios. Chuck mientras tanto tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar más allá del techo de la suite, respirando entrecortadamente, con las manos aferrándose a la rugosidad del papel pintado de la pared. Todo era cálido y rojo, todo era la boca de Nate envolviéndole, la presión de su mano, los regodeos de su lengua. Los débiles gemidos ahogados que morían en su garganta, y la otra mano dudando si colarse bajo su propia ropa.

Chuck lo vio, y le obligó a levantarse. Agarrándole de la camiseta le puso contra la pared y le besó con brusquedad mientras le bajaba los calzoncillos con autoridad. Tomó la erección de Nate en su mano, y comenzó a masturbarle con movimientos lánguidos.

-¿Ahora me la vas a meter? –preguntó Nate con una ingenuidad que hizo reír a Chuck.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Sí -susurró contra sus labios.

-Te va a doler. –Nate asintió con un gemido, cuando Chuck aceleró el ritmo de su mano involuntariamente-. Te va a partir por la mitad, Nathaniel. Y no tengo nada que…

-Tienes condones –interrumpió.

-Sí, pero…

-Por favor –y fue casi un quejido de ansiedad.

Trastabillaron hasta el sofá, tropezando con su ropa en el suelo. Colocó a Nate con los codos en el respaldo y coló las manos bajo su camiseta para quitársela, deleitándose en la suavidad de su piel, en la firmeza de sus músculos, en el elegante valle que se formaba su columna vertebral. Alcanzó una pequeña caja que descansaba sobre la mesa de café, y sacó un preservativo.

Chuck fue con cuidado. No quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que lo haría, así que trató de que fuera soportable, de que la sensación de estar completamente lleno por dentro fuera mayor que la de estar abierto en canal. Y fue entrando lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, masturbándole con una mano, sujetándole de la cadera con la otra. Nate, con un gruñido, se oprimió contra él, hundiéndole dentro de su cuerpo. Con la voz ronca y las rodillas temblorosas le incitó:

-Deja de protegerme y fóllame, joder.

Chuck sonrió, y ciñó su mano en la cintura de Nate. Aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, aún inseguro. Pero él con sus jadeos, y con su cuerpo le pedía más, y Chuck no podía más que dárselo, más rápido y más profundo; porque Nate era tan estrecho, y tan tirante y tan _virgen_ que no tardó en perder el control. Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos, los gemidos en quejidos; y se convulsionaba en aquella extraña mezcla de placer y dolor.

Y placer.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para parar. Con una sacudida, un pequeño espasmo, un aullido, Nate se corrió sobre su mano. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron, y Chuck explotó con él, dentro de él, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo con un último esfuerzo, su espalda contra su pecho y los dientes clavados en la fina piel de su hombro.

Se dejaron caer desordenadamente sobre el sofá, con el pelo pegado a la frente, sin atreverse a cambiar de posición; compartiendo el aire entre sus bocas hasta que volvieron a respirar a un ritmo normal, con la cabeza demasiado llena de sexo como para pensar claramente.

Chuck se incorporó despacio, desenterrando su mano bajo el cuerpo de Nate y buscando algo con qué limpiarla que no fuera su bufanda.

-¿Aún fumas, Nathaniel? –consiguió articular tras un momento.

Nate levantó la cabeza, todavía boca abajo en el sofá. Chuck procuró que su sonrisa no fuera demasiado aviesa. Llevaba aún la camisa, arrugada y a medio abrochar, y se cerraba los pantalones, que ninguno había llegado a quitarse del todo.

-A veces –contestó, perezosamente, mientras se recolocaba los pantalones. Chuck se arrellanó a su lado en el sofá, y encendió un cigarrillo, que le pasó a Nate en silencio-. ¿Siempre es así? –preguntó al cabo de un rato, soltando el humo.

-¿Cómo?

-Así de intenso.

Chuck le robó el cigarro de los dedos y dio dos caladas antes de contestar.

-Conmigo sí.

Y sonrió. Nate sonrió al fin. Era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Todavía no, al menos.

-¿Te quedas a dormir en el sofá, como en los viejos tiempos?

Le quitó el cigarro de los labios y lo miró con media sonrisa.

-Creo que me he ganado la cama, Chuck.


End file.
